1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an antiseptic applicator and method of use thereof, and more particularly, to an antiseptic applicator that provides a stable tinted antiseptic solution.
2. Description of Related Art
Antiseptic applicators for the preparation of a patient prior to surgery, for example, are known and common in the prior art. Related art applicators rely on various means of actuation to release a self-contained reservoir of antimicrobial solution for sterilization of the patient's skin. For example, a number of applicators are designed with a puncturing means. These applicators typically include a head with a spike, for example, and a sealed container or cartridge. A push or screw motion is employed to axially translate the head toward the sealed container so that the spike may pierce the sealed container and effectuate the release of the solution contained therein. Some examples of applicators using a puncturing means include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,415,288; 4,498,796; 5,769,552; 6,488,665; and 7,201,525; and U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2006/0039742, each incorporated by reference.
Other related art applicators rely on breaking an internally situated frangible container or ampoule through the application of a one-way directional force or a localized application of pressure. The directional force is typically applied longitudinally to one end of the ampoule by a pushing motion designed to force the ampoule to break under a compressive stress, sometimes at a predetermined area of stress concentration. Alternatively, a pressure may be applied to a localized section of the ampoule through a squeezing motion designed to crush a section of the frangible ampoule in order to release the antimicrobial solution contained therein. Some examples of applicators using frangible ampoules in the manner discussed above include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,757,782; 5,288,159; 5,308,180; 5,435,660; 5,445,462; 5,658,084; 5,772,346; 5,791,801; 5,927,884; 6,371,675; and 6,916,133, 7,182,536, each incorporated by reference.
Other related art applicators include other methods of releasing antiseptic solution, such as in U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2011/0319842, U.S. application Ser. No. 13/328,454, entitled “Antiseptic Applicator,” filed Dec. 16, 2011, U.S. application Ser. No. 13/427,371, entitled “Antiseptic Applicator,” filed Mar. 22, 2012, and U.S. application Ser. No. 13/458,642, entitled “Antiseptic Applicator,” filed Apr. 27, 2012.
Related art applicators often include a pledget provided in a fluid chamber to assist in controlling and/or direct the flow of solution from the solution container to the applicator head. In some related art applicators the pledget may contain a dye. When the solution passes through the pledget, the solution solubilizes the dye and becomes tinted. The solution then passes through the applicator head, to wet a foam, and is applied to a patient's skin. However, using a pledget to store the dye and tint the solution has several disadvantages. The pledget method may not provide consistency of tint intensity. Additionally, there is a possibility of the dye precipitating. With the pledget method, if the precipitation occurs immediately after the solution exits the pledget, clogging will occur in the fluid pathway. An example of an applicator with a pledget includes U.S. Pat. No. 7,182,536.
There remains a need in the field for a novel antiseptic applicator that avoids the complications associated with related art applicators, especially an applicator that will allow for effective tinting of antiseptic solution using mechanisms other than a pledget.